


So we meet

by Red_CELEBRATION



Series: दृष्टि के नीचे drshti ke neeche (Beneath the sight) [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: "He hears a voice calling. It’s sweet and innocent, yet beneath that is the fierceness of a king."





	So we meet

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a year since I wrote a fanfic and posted. Hopefully you all like it. Also I plan on using my OC's within this story series, but for the most part the main characters will be Arjuna and his master. This series is going to be an original Fate storyline so no Extella, Extra, GO, etc. I may hint at towards but I won't outright say.

The moon shines with an unnatural brightness. It is on such a light clouded night that this moon comes to be. Stars glimmer like flickering gems and snowflakes fall like flecks of silver into powdered mountains.

In these mountains lay a mansion hidden behind a wall of magic. This wall was meant to keep unwanted visitors out, as well to protect two precious people inside it. Though whether it did, was simply a question only one could ponder.

Within this night awake and restless with worry, walks a young girl with hair like melting chocolate fondue and sickly pale skin. Dressed in a pair of creased pajama shirts and knee length shorts of dewy blue, the girl’s knees touch as her legs rub against each other trying for warmth.

Silence stands all around her as she walks down the moonlit halls of gray. Doors she passes by countlessly, all locked with a certain key to each. Chills run down her arms and yet none of it is from fear. Or rather, none of it is fear of being caught. Her fear comes from the letter sticking out, ruggedly, from her clenched hands.

She knows not of who sent it, nor of how it came to be. The girl knows only this however; If she does not fulfill the commands of the sender then her brother’s life is at stake. And that, that is something she can never allow to pass.

Her brother, though he hardly knows of her existence, is one of the few in her world.

Her world which is a blank room overflowing with books she reads of people she has never seen. People she only ever dreams of.Her world which is limited to her room and a window that overlooks nothing but emptiness.

In a world like that she has no choice but to cling to what little exists outside of it.

As she trudges down the path in front of her, the young girl stops in front of a door left wide open for her arrival. She swallows back the hesitance in her throat and takes the first step towards the end.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, in a cage lies another child dreaming.

They dream about another dressed in pale blue, it’s almost white, covered in dust. The shadows hide this person from view, yet when the blue light shines all she needs to see is their eyes to know who this other is.

And once she knows, she wakes up screaming...

* * *

 

‘It’s so dusty down here,’ she coughs as another wave of dust settles around her and she inhales. ‘Why does nobody clean down here?’

Soon the young girl's pajamas are stained with dust, along with her face and hair. The girl sneezes as more dust flies in the air. “This,” She begins voice raspy and the words stuck in her chest. “Is a nightmare. I can’t find anything in here. It’s,” She chokes and coughs once again, “so dark and dirty.”

*******

The letter the girl once carried thrown aside for the use of both her hands, searches through the boxes. Throwing out multiple relics in the process. None, landing too gently onto the floor. She pauses as she comes across a weary white and undersided blue cape.

Staring at the old cape the child ponders if she should wear it. The sneeze that follows answers her debate.

*******

As she drags the cape along the floor, as she is several sizes too small for it, her eyes water and she trips over a stack of boxes, landing painfully on the marble floor.She lies there for several minutes, soft cries of pain muffled by the floor.

“I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for. How do I know what will summon a strong servant?” Her cries continue as her frustration builds.

*******

When she finally pushes herself up blood runs down her nose staining the front of her shirt and the floor below.

Tears still fresh on her face turn the white of her eyes red and as she reaches to pinch her nose a circle of bright blue appears beneath her. The light is bright and as much as it hurts to look at, her eyes still stinging from the tears, her gaze stays upon the circle.

*******

He hears a voice calling. It’s sweet and innocent, yet beneath that is the fierceness of a king.

He thinks of sunflowers and morning dandelions as he hears them call. Like the fading of night and the greeting of light, energy fills him past the point it overflows. As he closes his eyes and vanishes from the darkness he opens them once more to greet the one who has summoned him.

*******

Standing before her is a man. She can't say if he's handsome or beautiful, for she has known none outside her Papa, Vati, and brother. The servants in the house don't count because they all look the same. And none leave a lasting impression.

His skin is much darker than her own. A dark tan just shades of her own brown hair. The white of his clothes contrasting against skin yet complementing his features.Blue and pale gold, like silver, accent the white of his clothes, and as her gaze continues upwards she meets his eyes.

Dark brown like the earth. She finds peace staring into them. His hair is neatly styled and just as her own hair, it too is a dark brown that could pass for black.

The man's voice is soft but proud. “I am servant Archer. I ask of you, are you my master?”

Eyes blinking, head nodding slowly, her voice is caught in her throat. She swallows, “I- I am?”

“Is that a question?” His response is sharp and she almost flinches back. _Almost_.

She understands why the response is sharp, and she only has herself to blame. Taking a deep breath, she stands upon shaking legs; she steels her voice and raises her head so their eyes connect.

Eyes the color of the earth clash with eyes of two colors. One the gold of the morning sun at dawn, and the other a royal indigo night. Archer’s the eyes of a prince and the master the eyes of a dreamer.

“ **I am your master, Alexandra Joy Celebraous**.” Alexandra smiles brightly, “Pleased to have you.

Archer’s eyes close, she sees a glimmer of respect as they do. “Likewise, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you all got to the end I thank you and hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews or kudos.  
> I apologize for any OOC-ness there might have been with Arjuna. I tried my best with my limited sources at the moment.


End file.
